


First Christmas Gifts

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Nice Series [12]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Day 12 of Random Fandom Twelve Days of Christmas Fics





	First Christmas Gifts

“No.”

“Come on, why not?”

“Achilles, if you give Patroclus your dick in a box for Christmas, he will break up with you.”

“That’s not all I’m giving him, Sis.”

Briseis pinched the bridge of her nose. “You seriously overestimate how far your charm will get you, Achilles.”

“No I don’t. My charm is powerful and magical.”

“You’re hot and blond, you idiot. That only gets you so far.” She turned to the flummoxed barista. “Am I right?”

“He is blond,” the boy said.

“And hot. Don’t forget hot,” Achilles said, giving the boy a lusty wink. 

Briseis smacked the back of his head.

“Um, we’ve got a line?” the barista stammered.

“Double espresso, and nothing for him,” Briseis said.

“Aw, c’mon, Sis. I want a frappuccino.”

“You’ve had plenty of sugar. You can have a treat when you get Patroclus’s gift sorted.” She paid the barista and hauled Achilles down to the end of the counter.

“How should I know what to get him?” Achilles whined.

“You’ve been dating for six months!” Briseis accepted her espresso and downed it in one go. “What did you get him for his birthday?”

“Sex.”

“Are you-- are you kidding me right now?”

“He seemed really pleased. I’ve got skills. Why? What did you get him.”

“Tickets to Hamilton.”

“I’m not taking him to a play!”

“Good,” Briseis said, leading Achilles from the Starbucks and into the mall. “I’m taking him to Les Mis for Christmas.”

“Damn. That’s good.”

As they elbowed through the crowds of shoppers, Achilles’s mood dropped. He had all but given up hope when he stopped dead in front of the toy store.

“Yesssssss.”

Briseis followed his gaze. “Are you sure?”

“Yessssssssssss.” Achilles’s eyes glittered with excitement. He shoved a pair of tweens out of his way and emerged, triumphant, twenty minutes later, a large stack of boxes in his arms.

“Help me to the car, Sis.”

When Patroclus arrived for date night, he was puzzled to see Achilles at the door, wearing comfortable track pants and a t-shirt, hair thrown up in a messy bun. He looked down at his own outfit.

“Come in!” Achilles said, eagerly ushering him inside. “Go back into my room and change into something more comfortable.”

Patroclus sighed. “I was hoping to have dinner first. It’s been a hell of a day, and--”

“No! No no no,” Achilles said. “Well, I mean yes, later, but seriously, you’ll want to be able to move around.”

Patroclus sighed again and allowed Achilles to lead him back into the bedroom.

To his surprise, he saw a t-shirt and track pants similar to Achilles’s laid out on the bed. 

“Hurry up and change,” Achilles commanded. He didn’t try and “help” Patroclus, or get him on the bed. He was clearly impatient to do something, so Patroclus made himself comfortable.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

Patroclus quirked his eyebrow but obeyed. Achilles led him into the kitchen.

“Okay. Open them.”

It took Patroclus a few seconds to process what he he saw. Achilles bounced on the balls of his feet like an excited child.

“What?” Patroclus couldn’t manage more.

The kitchen table had been cleared of its usual mess of papers and books and half-drunk mugs of coffee. A card table had been set up beside it. Four large boxes were stacked neatly on top.

“Hogwarts,” Achilles said. “Diagon Alley. The Burrow. Hogwarts Express.”

“What?”

“And! I got lots of little cups and things so we can sort the pieces like you like.”

“What!?”

Achilles slipped an arm around Patroclus’s waist. “Merry Christmas, love.”

“You. ASSHOLE!” Patroclus shoved him. “What? Don’t you like it?”

“We said a fifty dollar limit, you JERK!”

Achilles stepped back. “Come on, babe. I owe you so many presents. I’m the worst at gifts. Please? Do you like it?”

“I love it! You know I love Legos! And organizing them. Always. You jerk!” He kissed Achilles fiercely. “You are such a jerk!”

“I love you. I ordered Thai, so we’ll have dinner soon. I cleared my calendar for the weekend. I’m all yours. I mean, I’m always yours, but you know.”

“I love you so much. And I can’t wait to put this together. Can we start with Hogwarts?”

“Yes.” Achilles kissed him again. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
